Chance insolente
by sahy
Summary: Une partie de poker, qu'est-ce que c'est? On a beau dire que c'est un jeu d'acteur, de stratège, au fond, on le sait tous : le poker, c'est qu'une question de chance. Les cartes sont distribuées au hasard, et à la fin, y'a qu'un gagnant. Celui qui a le plus de chance. Les autres joueurs, ils perdent tous. C'est à ça que se résume ma vie. Je fais perdre tout le monde en gagnant.


**_...Sakura..._**

Une femme d'âge moyen aux cheveux courts prit le paquet de cartes mélangées et en distribua deux à chaque joueur, habilement, et le jeu commença. Sans montrer aucune émotion, mon regard glissa vers mes cartes posées sur la table. Lorsque vint mon tour, je misai tout avec indifférence.

\- Tu ne regardes pas tes cartes ? me demanda le joueur à ma droite, curieux.

\- Pas besoin, répondis-je d'une voix légèrement cassée.

Il me regarda surpris, puis se coucha. Tous les autres joueurs l'imitèrent, sauf deux. Et le moment de retourner nos cartes vint. Un carré de rois.

\- Ca alors, t'as vraiment gagné ! s'exclama le même brun qui m'avait adressé la parole.

\- Je sais. Je gagne tout le temps… dis-je en ramassant mon butin et en me levant pour sortir du casino.

Mais le brun me suivis jusqu'à l'extérieur, bien décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait dans ma tête.

\- Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ? C'est génial de toujours gagner, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non, c'est pas génial. C'est loin d'être génial. J'ai… de la chance. Tout le temps. Je mise tout sans même regarder mes cartes, et je gagne quand même. Je brûle tous les feux rouges quand je conduis, mais je n'ai jamais d'accident.

Je m'arrêtais un instant et relever légèrement la tête. Une larme coula.

\- Eux ils n'en n'ont brûlé qu'un et ils sont morts.

Je l'entendis faire quelques pas vers moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Tu parles de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise, et me retournai, oubliant même qu'il pouvait à présent lire toute ma vulnérabilité dans mes yeux brillants.

\- Quoi ? T'es un genre de télépathe ? demandai-je un peu agressive.

Il me lança un sourire en coin.

\- Non, un ami de ton frère. Itachi Uchiha.

Ah. Il devenait tout de suite moins intéressant. Maintenant qu'il le disait, son visage et son nom m'étaient assez familier. Il a peut-être dut venir quelques fois à la maison pour trainer avec mon frère quand nous étions encore une vraie famille.

\- Il t'a cherché partout, Sakura, dit-il doucement.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti ?

\- Je suis… chanceuse. Je gagne toujours et il ne m'arrive jamais rien de mal. Mais je porte malheur. Tous les gens autour de moi finissent par perdre un jour. Que ce soit une partie de carte, ou leur vie. Ils perdent quand je suis près d'eux.

Il sembla soudainement me prendre réellement au sérieux, et fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il allait me faire la morale.

Mais finalement, il m'avait tout simplement prit la main, et m'avait emmené dans sa voiture, et on a roulé des heures. Des heures durant lesquels nous avions parlé. Je lui avais tout raconté sur la mort de mes parents, tout.

Nous étions tous les trois dans la voiture au moment de l'accident, mais je suis la seule à avoir survécu. J'avais eu une chance folle, contrairement à eux. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas cessé de gagner à tous les jeux, de me mettre en danger sans jamais mourir. J'avais vite compris ce que ça signifiait. J'avais porté malheur à mes parents.

\- Tu vois… une partie de poker, on a beau dire que c'est un jeu d'acteur, de stratège, mais au fond, on le sait tous : le poker, c'est qu'une question de chance. Les cartes sont distribuées au hasard, et à la fin, y'a qu'un gagnant. Celui qui a le plus de chance. Les autres joueurs, ils perdent tous. C'est à ça que se résume ma vie. Je fais perdre tout le monde en gagnant.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel mes yeux fixaient les étoiles si lointaines.

\- Voilà, tu sais tout. C'est pour ça que j'ai disparu cet été. Parce que j'avais peur de porter malheur à mon frère. Il est… tout ce qu'il me reste, conclu-je.

Il entra dans un parking et se gara, et coupa le contact.

\- Moi, j'crois que tu fais erreur. Sasori a toujours été nul au poker, que tu sois là ou pas, dit-il avec un sourire en m'effleurant le menton avec son indexe.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Quel personnage étrange, ce Itachi.

\- Allez, c'est le moment d'arrêter de faire des bêtises, de te reprendre en main, et de continuer à vivre.

Continuer à vivre. J'avais passé deux mois à voyager dans mon pays, avec pour seul bagage un petit sac à dos, gagnant toujours assez d'argent pour vivre au jour le jour grâce à ma maudite chance. En réalité, toute cette période, je ne vivais pas, je _survivais_. Je savais que le brun avait raison.

Nous étions descendus de la voiture et je l'avais suivis en regardant autour de moi. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, bien que j'avais une idée d'où il pouvait m'emmener. Ou plutôt chez qui.

Nous montâmes au troisième étage d'un immeuble, et il sonna à la porte d'un appartement, et je vis Sasori ouvrir la porte. Si moi je m'attendais à le voir, lui, au contraire, semblait abasourdi.

\- Regarde qui je ramène ! dit fièrement Itachi en me faisant une petite tape dans le dos.

Après quelques secondes de bug, Sasori se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, m'arrachant un petit rire étonné. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi débordante d'affection. Nous nous étions toujours bien entendus mais là, il se la jouait un peu grand frère poule.

\- Ca fait deux mois que j'te cherche comme un fou petite idiote ! me gronda-t-il sans me lâcher.

Je souris, et lui rendis son étreinte. Et sans pouvoir les contrôler, des larmes commencèrent à couler discrètement sur mes joues.

\- Pardon, dis-je finalement en le sentant resserrer son étreinte.

Alors nous avions passé la soirée à boire des bières et manger des pizzas en jouant à la console tous les trois. Ca faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien.

Finalement, la soirée s'acheva et Itachi se leva pour rentrer chez lui.

\- C'est pas prudent de conduire alors que t'as bu, notai-je.

\- Oh, t'inquiète, j'habite juste au dessus, je crois que j'arriverai chez moi sans problème, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Il nous fit un dernier signe de la main avec un sourire niais puisqu'il était un peu éméché, et s'en alla.

\- Allez ! Il est temps d'aller faire dodo, petite sœur ! déclara Sasori.

Il se leva et je le suivis pour qu'il me montre l'endroit où j'allais dormir.

\- Pourquoi Itachi et toi n'êtes pas coloc ? L'appart' est assez grand pour vous deux.

\- Hm, en fait, Itachi vit avec son petit frère, expliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre où je dormirai ce soir. Et moi, je vis avec ma sœur, acheva-t-il en allumant la lumière

Et là, je les vis. Toutes mes affaires. Soigneusement rangés à leur place, comme dans mon ancienne chambre que j'aimais tant. Ma couverture, mes oreillers, mes habits, mes parfums, mes bijoux, tout. Comme si j'avais toujours été ici.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

\- T'as… tout ramené ici ? dis-je avec difficulté, essayant de retenir mes larmes.

\- Ben évidemment ! dit-il avec assurance. T'es ma p'tite sœur, t'as vraiment cru que j'allais pas te garder une place ? Je savais que tôt ou tard, t'allais finir par rentrer à la maison.

J'aurais aimé qu'il le répète encore une fois. « A la maison ». N'en pouvant plus, je laissai échapper un sanglot, puis deux, et il me prit dans ses bras.

\- Je… je suis… vraiment désolée… Sasori, balbutiai-je alors que mon visage s'inondait de larme.

Il lâcha un petit rire amusé et en caressant affectueusement le dos.

\- J'suis content que tu sois de retour.

Je relevai la tête et le regardai. J'avais tellement peur… de lui porter malchance ! Il était tout ce qu'il me restait, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre si lui aussi on me l'enlevait…

\- Tu partiras pas, hein ? Pas comme les parents ? demandai-je avec une voix faible.

\- J'partirai pas, affirma-t-il. J'serais toujours là pour t'embêter toute la journée maintenant !

…

En ce beau matin d'aout, j'essayais de regarder l'écran de la télé malgré un Itachi sauvage qui se trouvait entre moi et l'objet de mes désires.

\- Allez Sakura, ça fait presque deux semaines que tu restes enfermée ici ! Faut bouger un peu ! T'as vu personne ces derniers jours à part ton frère et moi ! me gronda Itachi.

\- C'est faux ! Déjà, y'a toute votre bande de p'tits copains qui arrêtent pas d'aller et de venir dans cet appart comme si c'était open-bar, et puis juste tout à l'heure j'suis allée acheter du pain. Et pousses-toi, tu caches la télé, dis-je en tendant le cou vers la droite pour pouvoir continuer à jouer à mon jeu préféré à la console.

Je l'entendis soupirai, et cet idiot éteignit la télé.

\- La superette est juste en face de l'immeuble, ça compte pas ! Est-ce que t'es au moins allé faire un tour au campus ?

\- Au campus ?

Il me fixa un moment comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes.

\- Sakura, rassure-moi, tu sais où on est… non ?

\- Bah oui, à Konoha, déclarai-je en rallumant la télé pour continuer à jouer.

\- Ce qu'elle peut être conne cette fille… souffla-t-il comme si je n'étais pas là. On est au campus de Konoha, Sasori et moi on est inscrit à la fac d'art.

\- Campus de Konoha… répétai-je en laissant finalement tomber l'idée de battre un jour mon adversaire dans mon jeu.

\- Eh ouai, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je sais que tu comptais à aller à la fac de médecine après le lycée. Même si t'es parti, ton petit con de frère s'est débrouillé pour t'inscrire au lycée du campus pour que tu puisses avoir ton bac cette année. Il est pas trop tard pour penser à ton avenir, heureusement pour toi, t'as disparu après avoir réussi ton année de première.

En réalité, depuis la mort de mes parents, j'avais complètement renoncé à préparer mon avenir. Je ne pensais qu'à fuir et à oublier. Mais maintenant, j'étais de retour. Et Itachi avait raison, il n'était pas trop tard.

\- Allez, lèves-toi, m'ordonna-t-il. Je vais te faire visiter le campus. Ca te fera prendre un peu l'air.

Je le regardai un instant, puis sourit.

\- Pourquoi tu vas pas embêter ton p'tit frère plutôt ? le taquinai-je en me levant tout de même pour aller prendre mes affaires.

\- Ca serait plutôt lui qui m'embête en ce moment ! ria-il.

Je fourrai mon portable et mes clefs dans mon sac et nous sortîmes. Mine de rien, au delà de la superette en face de l'immeuble, c'était plutôt sympathique ici.

\- Oh ! Et là, ils servent les meilleurs café de la ville ! Tu viens ? C'est moi qui paye !

\- Ouh ! J'aime cette phrase ! m'exclamai-je en sautillant.

Mais alors qu'on faisait la queue, je vis Itachi fixer quelqu'un au loin.

\- Eum… Sakura, je reviens tout de suite.

Avant même que je n'ai le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, je le vis se diriger vers un jeune homme au loin. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et il se retourna, et démarra alors une conversation que je n'entendais pas de là où j'étais. Ils ne criaient pas, ils parlaient normalement, mais le sujet de conversation n'avait pas l'air anodin. C'était comme s'ils se disputaient calmement. Finalement, celui qui parlait avec Itachi roula des yeux et s'en alla, laissant en plan le meilleur ami de mon frère qui revint l'air un peu soucieux.

\- C'était qui ? demandai-je.

\- Mon frère, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je. Quand on m'a dis que t'avais un petit frère, je croyais qu'il avait huit ou neuf ans !

Son air renfrogné laissa place à un sourire amusé.

\- N'importe quoi, si tu veux tout savoir, il a ton âge.

Je me penchai légèrement vers la gauche pour voir la silhouette du petit frère en question s'éloigner de plus en plus.

\- Et… il t'a dit quoi pour que tu reviennes avec cette tête ? demandai-je hésitante.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est qu'un gamin capricieux.

\- Oh, on l'est tous, dis-je amusée.

\- Parle pour toi ! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Il commanda nos cafés et la visite continua.

\- Bon allez, c'était sympa, mais maintenant on rentre ! dis-je en priant pour qu'il accepte.

\- Mais tu veux pas visiter ton lycée ? me demanda-t-il avec une petite voix qui se voulait attendrissante.

\- Oh, allez, j'le visiterai le jour de la rentrée. J'veux rentrer Itachi…

\- Bon… d'accord. Mais ce soir, on sort !

Je m'arrêtai soudainement de marcher.

\- Non… Itachi ! suppliai-je. J'suis fatiguée, franchement, j'ai juste envie de passer la soirée à regarder des séries et commander une pizza que je mangerai au lit.

\- Sakura, t'as rien fait de la journée, t'as aucune raison d'être fatiguée.

Je lui lançai un regard boudeur.

\- Non, sérieux, tu vas venir, c'est pas une proposition, je t'informe juste.

Je soupirai.

\- Y'aura Sasori au moins ?

\- Ouai, t'inquiète.

\- On rentre pas trop tard, alors, dis-je déterminée à poser mes conditions.

Il me sourit, comme pour me montrer qu'il ne comptait pas vraiment les respecter.

\- T'as quelque chose à mettre du coup ? me demanda-t-il alors que je lui tirai le bras pour qu'on puisse enfin commencer à marcher afin de rentrer un jour à la maison.

\- Oui, Itachi. J'ai des habits, me moquai-je.

\- Hin, hin. Très drôle, je parlais de jolis habits. C'est une grande fête et tout les étudiants et lycéens se ramènent, alors faut bien t'habiller.

\- Quoi, tu veux que je sois toute belle au cas où je rencontrerai mon prince charmant ? demandai-je avec une voix exagérément aigue.

\- Exactement !

Je ricanai. Ce qu'il pouvait être con cet Uchiha.

\- Ohh ! C'est quoi ce petit rire ? Tu vas me dire que la belle Sakura ne croit pas en l'amour ?

Dans le genre question idiote, c'était un classique. Cependant, je décidai d'y répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

\- C'est pas que j'y crois pas. Mais on est encore petits. On a le temps pour l'amour, expliquai-je avec un sourire détaché.

\- Hm... pourquoi ça serait réservé aux grands ? Moi j'trouve que y'a rien de plus sincère qu'un amour de jeunesse.

Sincère… c'est bien beau tout ça, encore faut-il trouver un garçon qui ne soit pas briseur de cœur pro. J'ai assez donné du temps où j'étais encore naïve et insouciante. Les mecs sérieux qui savent se poser se faisaient rare en ces temps de jeunesses.

\- Mais après tout, qu'est ce j'y connais à l'amour ? ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire enfantin que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- T'es jamais tombé amoureux ? demandai-je.

\- Non. Ca te surprend ?

\- Bah… un peu. Ta petite tête d'ange doit attirer pas mal de prétendante !

\- Ouaaai, mais non, j'ai jamais rencontré une fille qui m'a tapé dans l'œil.

\- Dis plutôt que t'as pas fais l'effort de les connaître… soufflai-je.

\- Bof, elles m'ont pas donné envie de le faire. Mais j'crois qu'un jour je rencontrerai une fille si fascinante que je voudrais vraiment la connaître, et là, peut-être que j'tomberai amoureux ! Et t'inquiète, toi aussi ça t'arriveras un jour !

\- Laisse moi en dehors de tes petits scénarios de princesse de compte de fée. Moi j'suis pas en quête désespérée d'amour véritable.

\- Oh mais ma p'tite Sakura, ça va t'arriver, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je ris et lui tapai l'épaule.

\- Donc pour en revenir à ma question, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à mettre ?

Je lui lançai un regard du coin de l'œil et sourit.

\- Oui, Itachi, j'ai des habits.

Il soupira.

\- Tu me désespères Haruno !

…

La soirée était géniale, mais comme prévu, je m'ennuyais. Et le pire, c'est que Sasori ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle ! Non pas que j'en avais marre de lui, au contraire, je préférais de loin rester assise sur ce canapé à côté de lui plutôt que de rester seule, mais je me sentais atrocement coupable. Je voulais me la jouer asociale, et lui, il se sentait obligé de rester avec moi.

\- Allez Sasori, va t'amuser au lieu de rester cloitrer sur ce canapé !

\- A condition que tu viennes avec moi !

Je soupirai, exaspérée.

\- Allez, viens juste boire un verre histoire de te détendre ! me dit-il en se levant.

\- J'ai que dix-sept ans j'te rappelle !

\- Oh pitié, cherche pas d'excuses !

Mais alors qu'il me tirait vers la cuisine de la villa où nous nous trouvions, mes yeux croisèrent celle d'un garçon qui semblait avoir mon âge. Je le reconnu tout de suite : c'était le frère d'Itachi. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à nous dévisager comme ça, lui ?

\- Tu regardes quoi ? me questionna Sasori en me tendant mon verre.

\- Mini Uchiha. J'vais le défigurer s'il arrête pas tout de suite de nous flinguer du regard.

\- Tant d'agressivité ! ria-t-il. Je le connais pas trop, mais je sais que vous avez pas mal de points communs, m'informa-t-il.

\- Ah ouai ? Comme quoi ? demandai-je en posant mon regard sur mon frère puisque l'autre s'était enfin décidé à détourner les yeux.

\- Comme votre mauvais caractère, se moqua-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Allez, viens.

Il me prit le poignet pour l'obliger à le suivre et s'approcha d'une fille qui devait aussi avoir à peu près mon âge. Une belle blonde, les cheveux longs et soyeux, un maquillage et une tenue parfaite. Elle avait un sourire qui rayonnait, elle semblait éclater de bonheur.

\- Sakura, j'te présente Ino Yamanaka, elle sera avec toi au lycée à la rentrée. Ino, elle, c'est ma sœur !

Elle avait l'air ravit de me rencontrer. Ca va, j'étais pas Jésus non plus.

\- Cool ! T'es aussi en terminale ?

\- Oui, répondis-je d'une voix bien plus calme que la sienne.

\- T'es dans quelle filière ?

\- S…

\- Oh, moi aussi ! Si ça se trouve on sera dans la même classe !

Mon regard dévia vers la table à ma droite où étaient posé des bols de chips. Ca, c'était bien plus intéressent qu'Ino Yamanaka ! Je pris une assiette que je rempli à moitié et adressai un sourire poli à la blonde.

\- Ouai, si ça se trouve. Contente de t'avoir rencontré Ino, dis-je pour mettre fin à la conversation avant de finalement sortir dans le jardin.

Je pouvais aisément deviner la tête désespérée de mon frère. Je sais qu'il voulait juste que je fasse des rencontres mais il n'était quand même pas obligé de me présenter la plus bruyante des terminales non plus. Enfin, cette fille était mon exact opposé. Peut-être qu'avant la mort de mes parents, j'aurais été ravie de sympathiser avec elle, mais c'était une époque révolue maintenant. J'avais besoin de calme, qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Un feu de camp avait été installé dans le jardin, non loin de la piscine de cette immense villa. Je m'assis devant et dégustai tranquillement mes chips en écoutant les rires de tous ces adolescents insouciants. Je vis à travers une fenêtre les deux frères Uchiha se parler. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que le plus jeune des deux qui avait l'air sur les nerfs, l'autre arborait un sourire amusé. Sourire qu'il perdit vite lorsque mon frère arriva. Après trois petites secondes de discussion, Itachi hocha la tête et s'en alla, et je pus aisément voir le mauvais regard que lançait le cadet des Uchiha à Sasori avant de s'en aller je ne sais où. Mais c'était quoi son problème à la fin ?

\- Hey !

Je me tournai et vit Itachi s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je soupirai. Je savais pertinemment que c'était mon frère qui l'envoyait me parler.

\- Tu sais qu'il veut juste que tu te fasses des amis.

Je souris légèrement.

\- Ouai, je sais, mais avec Ino, j'crois que ça va pas le faire.

\- Mmh… tu devrais quand même apprendre à la connaître, y'a de grandes chances que tu la croises souvent en ce moment !

J'haussai les épaules. Oui, bon, on est dans le même lycée, ça veut pas dire qu'on est obligée d'être les meilleures copines du monde.

\- Bon, allez, Haruno, dis-moi la vérité. Ino, c'est qu'une excuse, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Il était plutôt malin, ça ne jouait pas en ma faveur.

\- Bon ok. Mais tu me dis d'abord ce qu'il se passe avec ton frère.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Fais pas l'innocent, l'autre jour, t'avais l'air soucieux quand t'es parti lui parler, et il a pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur si tu veux mon avis. Si vous vous entendez pas bien, je vois pas pourquoi vous habitez ensemble.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Eh ben vas-y, raconte.

\- C'est une longue histoire Sakura… soupira-t-il.

\- J'ai tout mon temps !

J'aimais sentir que les rôles étaient inversés. Maintenant, c'était lui qui cachait quelque chose et moi la fouineuse un peu chiante sur les bords.

Il faisait une moue bizarre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. D'habitude, il était si confiant, mais lorsqu'il parlait de son frère, il avait l'air perdu.

\- Allez, si tu me dis, j'te dis, l'encourageai-je.

Il soupira de nouveau.

\- En fait, Sasuke et moi, on n'est pas en très bons termes avec nos parents. Ils sont divorcés depuis que j'ai onze ans, et notre mère est… comment dire ? Une femme libérée ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant le terme qu'il employa.

\- Une femme libérée ?

\- Disons qu'elle voyage partout dans le monde et qu'elle se fait un tas « d'amis », expliqua-t-il en souriant à son tour. Du coup, elle a été très peu présente dans nos vies ces dernières années. Mais c'est pas bien grave. C'est la moins pire des deux, en fait. Le pire, c'est mon père. Lui, contrairement à elle, été très, très présent. Tu dois sans doute le savoir, mais il possède une grande entreprise internationale.

\- Ouai, Sasori m'a dit que vous étiez pété d'thune, l'informai-je pour le taquiner.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, répliqua-t-il l'air un peu tourmenté. Il veut absolument qu'on reprenne les rênes de l'entreprise, alors que ni mon frère ni moi ne voulons de cet avenir là. Mon père était particulièrement dur et exigent avec moi, comme je suis l'aîné. On a toujours eu des rapports extrêmement tendus, moi je clamais haut et fort que je voulais aller à la faculté d'art, et lui il trouvait ça complètement idiot. Du coup, y'a deux ans, quand j'ai atteins ma majorité, je suis partie de la maison. Je m'étais dis que j'aurais accès au compte épargne pour mes études et que je pourrai me débrouiller seul, mais ça n'a pas été si facile. J'ai passé presque un an à faire des boulots en parallèles avec la fac pour pouvoir payer les avocats afin d'accéder enfin à mon compte. Et quand finalement, j'ai gagné le procès et que j'ai eu mon argent, j'ai proposé à Sasuke de venir habiter chez moi. Il a accepté, mais uniquement parce qu'il me déteste un peu moins que notre père. En fait, il a jamais pu me pardonner d'être parti et de l'avoir laissé seul toute une année.

\- C'est pas de ta faute Itachi, dis-je après un silence de quelques secondes.

Il haussa des épaules. Je le pensais vraiment, mais lui, il n'avait pas l'air de me croire. En fait, je crois que la seule personne qui puisse l'en convaincre serait son frère.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu t'isoles ?

\- Tu vas trouver ça bête, mais j'ai envie d'une année tranquille, sans personne pour me prendre la tête. J'aime bien sortir le soir, danser, rire, faire la fête, comme tous les ados normaux quoi, mais si je commence à sympathiser avec des gens, ils viendront me voir au lycée, me parler, et y'aura un certain engagement de ma part, parce qu'ils deviendront des amis… et j'en ai pas envie. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. C'est pas une dépression… mais mes parents sont morts i peine quelques mois, et il me faut du temps pour moi, pour me retrouver un peu seule.

\- Ouai, je comprends, même si j'trouve ça malsain de s'isoler.

\- Oh, ça va, j'suis pas toute seule non plus. J'ai Sasori et je t'ai toi ! Sans parler de votre bande de pote qui aime bien passer à l'appart pour nous voler des bières.

Et soudain, je vis un sourire apparaître sur son visage, et je compris immédiatement à quoi il penser.

\- Non, non Itachi, ça veut pas dire que je veux que…

\- Si, si ! T'as dis que tu veux pas qu'on viennes te parler au lycée, et nos potes sont plus au lycée !

\- Noon Itachi ! Ca revient au même ! Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille… me plaignis-je désespérée.

\- Allez, Sakura. Ca ne t'engage à rien. Tu vas juste passer une bonne soirée et c'est tout !

Je soupirai. Je savais que c'était peine perdue. Quand Itachi voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait.

\- Bon, d'accord.

Alors avec un grand sourire vainqueur, il m'aida à me relever et m'entraînant dans le salon vers une bande de plusieurs personnes.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est la p'tite Sakura !

\- M'appelle pas comme ça Deidara, répliquai-je blasée.

\- Allez, vient t'assoir à côté de moi, on joue à action ou vérité ! s'exclama le blond avec un grand sourire.

Je le lui rendis et m'assis, suivis d'Itachi.

\- Pas besoin de te le présenter, t'as l'air de bien le connaître, me dit-il.

\- Ouai, répondit le blond à ma place. J'suis partie emprunter du lait et une bière à Sasori et on a joué aux cartes. Mine de rien, elle est pas nulle la p'tite, elle m'a piqué tout mon fric au poker.

Un sourire un peu crispé apparu sur mon visage.

\- La chance était de mon côté ce soir là, dis-je d'une voix calme.

Je sentais le regard inquiet d'Itachi se poser sur moi.

\- Bon ! Alors, tu connais déjà Hidan il me semble, dit Deidara.

\- Euh, ouai, dis-je en essayant de ne pas grimacer.

Ma rencontre avec cette… chose… était de loin la plus flippante. Il avait débarqué à l'appart alors que Sasori n'était pas là et le premier truc qu'il m'avait sorti était qu'il aimerait bien me mettre dans son lit. Même pas un bonjour. Sur le coup, mon premier réflexe fut de lever d'un seul coup mon poing pour le frapper en plein milieu de la figure.

\- T'inquiète pas Sakura, j'te pardonne pour mon nez ! ria-t-il.

\- Ravie de l'entendre, répondis-je en essayant d'être le moins ironique possible.

\- T'inquiète, me murmura le blond. Quoi qu'il te dise, fais pas trop gaffe. Il a du respect pour personne à part pour son dieu bizarre. C'est un psychopathe, mais il est marrant.

Comment Itachi a-t-il pu penser que rencontrer ces gens pourrait me faire du bien ?

\- Lui c'est Kakuzu, et lui Kisame !

Les deux me saluèrent et j'en eu des frissons. Berk. Ils étaient flippants, physiquement parlant.

\- Et lui, c'est Pain. En fait il s'appelle Nagato, mais comme c'est un torturé constamment en dépression, on l'appelle comme ça.

\- Je le connais déjà aussi, répondis-je en lançant un sourire au roux.

Lui, en revanche, était bien le seul que je trouvais plus ou moins normal. Il avait été sympa quand il était aussi venu emprunter une bière dans notre frigo. On avait discuté un moment de tout et de rien. Visiblement, Sasori se confiait un peu à lui puisqu'il était au courant pour mes parents et ma petite fugue. Ca ne m'a pas dérangé qu'il m'en parle, au contraire. Il m'avait dit que si j'avais un problème, je pouvais toujours venir lui parler. Il m'a même avoué que lui aussi avait perdu ses parents lorsqu'il était jeune.

\- Oh, et elle, c'est Konan ! La copine de Pain. Ils sont ensemble depuis qu'ils ont onze ans, tu te rends compte ?

\- Waou… ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher.

Onze ans ! Ils devaient avoir quoi, aujourd'hui ? Vingt ou vingt et un ans ! Ca faisait une dizaine d'années qu'ils étaient ensemble ! C'était… admirable. La concernée me salua avec un sourire serein, et je le lui rendis.

Mon frère qui passait par là s'arrêta d'un seul coup lorsqu'il me vit. Et il me sauta dans les bras.

\- Ma petite sœur fait enfin des efforts pour s'intégrer ! s'exclama-t-il presque en pleur.

\- Roh ! Enlève moi ce truc Itachi s'il te plait !

\- Allez, vient mon vieux, ria le brun en forçant mon frère à s'asseoir à côté de lui. J'crois que t'as assez bu pour ce soir, ajouta-t-il en lui enlevant la bière qu'il avait entre les mains.

\- Quel boulet, soupirai-je.

\- Bon ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes…

Deidara prit la bouteille posée sur la table et la tourna

\- C'est l'heure de continuer notre petit jeu !

Finalement, j'étais restée deux heures, peut-être trois, à rire et à me foutre de la gueule de cette bande de potes pour le moins bizarres. Deidara avait du lécher l'aisselle de Kakuzu, et ça m'avait valu un énorme fou rire, mais je m'étais vite calmée quand la bouteille m'avait pointé moi, que j'avais choisis action, et que Konan m'avait versé six glaçons sous mon tee-shirt dans le dos et que j'avais du attendre qu'ils fondent. Vraiment des gages de gamins.

Après un énième tour, la bouteille pointa Hidan.

\- Vérité ! s'exclama ce type étrange.

\- C'est quoi le truc le plus glauque que t'ait fait au lit ? demanda Deidara.

\- Mec ! Cette question on l'a pose pas à Hidan ! se plaignit Itachi.

\- Le truc le plus glauque ? Laisse moi réfléchir…

\- Oh putain… murmura Itachi complètement paniqué.

Faut pas en faire tout un plat non plus.

\- Ah oui ! s'exclama Hidan.

Et là, il s'approcha de nous, et nous chuchota sa réponse. Silence autour la table durant lequel tout le monde était bouche bée.

\- Putain ! Hidan à chaque fois que j'me dis que tu peux pas me dégouté plus, tu me prouves le contraire ! s'énerva Konan.

\- Mais quoi ? J'ai juste répondu à la question !

\- Mec… c'est… dit doucement Kisame l'air choqué sans même pouvoir finir sa phrase.

Mais c 'était quoi ce mélange de fétichisme et de position bizarre ? Mon dieu…

\- Ok, c'est trop pour ce soir, à un de ces jours, dis-je en me levant de table.

Je m'emparai d'une bouteille de bière en chemin et allai sur le balcon pour prendre l'air. Quelle soirée ! Même si j'aurais du mal à dormir correctement quelques jours à cause de ce taré de Hidan, je devais avouer que je m'étais quand même bien amusée.

…

 ** _...Sasuke..._**

Naruto m'avait trainé à cette fête en me promettant que ça serait de la « bombe ». Il n'avait pas tord, mais dès que j'étais arrivée, j'avais vu cette fille aux cheveux étranges, au bras de Sasori. Bizarrement, ça m'avait directement mit de mauvaise humeur.

L'autre jour, je la voyais se promener avec mon frère, comme s'ils avaient un rencard, et maintenant, elle était dans les bras de son meilleur ami. C'était quoi, un club échangiste ? Ils se refilaient leurs restes maintenant ?

Au début, j'avais pensé que ce n'était qu'une fille facile comme les autres, mais j'avais surpris une conversation entre elle et le roux qui m'avait encore plus mise sur les nerfs.

\- Allez, viens boire juste un verre histoire de te détendre !

\- J'ai que dix-sept ans j'te rappelle !

\- Oh pitié, cherche pas d'excuses !

Il voulait la faire boire. Je me dis que finalement, cette fille n'était peut-être qu'un petit cœur sensible qui se laissait faire par les garçons à cause de sa naïveté. Elle m'intriguait, elle n'avait pourtant ni l'air d'une fille facile, ni naïve, mais ce que je voyais et entendait me prouvait le contraire.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, j'allai voir mon frère.

\- Eh, Itachi, j'crois que Sasori est entrain de te voler ta petite conquête.

Ce dernier regarda son meilleur ami et la fille aux cheveux roses et il sourit.

\- Tu parles de Sakura ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je connais pas son nom, répliquai-je les sourcils froncés suite à sa question idiote.

Il ricana. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ce rire moqueur.

\- T'y es pas du tout, p'tit frère !

J'avais juste envie de lui mettre mon poing dans sa figure… je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à rire, et rien ne s'arrangea quand le roux vint vers nous, l'air désespéré.

\- Itachi, elle veut pas faire d'efforts… s'il te plait va lui parler !

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla. C'était quoi ce bordel à la fin ? Ils se l'échangeaient vraiment ou quoi ? Y'avait un truc qui tournait pas rond…

J'en avais marre, je décidai finalement de laisser tomber et d'aller prendre une bouteille de bière et je rejoignis mon meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la forme non plus.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe blondie ? demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Regarde le c't'enfoiré…

Je suivis son regard et mes yeux se posèrent sur Kiba Inuzuka. Le sportif populaire lambda du lycée, pas bien méchant, un peu vantard, mais assez marrant.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Regarde le putain ! Il drague toutes les filles.

\- T'es jaloux ? ricanai-je. Avoue que t'aimerais être à la place de ces filles !

Mon ami me lança un regard noir et j'éclatai de rire.

\- C'est pas ça, sale con. Mais il sort avec Hinata, j'te rappelle. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle a toujours pas rompu avec lui. C'est qu'un playboy de merde.

\- J'sais pas non plus. A chaque fois que je sors avec une fille, elle se plaint toujours que j'lui donne pas assez d'attention et que j'suis qu'un p'tit con qui sait pas s'engager. Et pourtant, elles restent toujours avec moi, et c'est moi qui fini par rompre.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui.

\- J'crois que les filles sont juste un peu maso sur les bords.

\- Ca m'remonte pas le moral… soupira-t-il.

\- Oh allez, t'as qu'à lui montrer que tu vaux mieux qu'Inuzuka, et Hinata te tombera dans les bras ! l'encourageai-je en lui tapant l'épaule.

\- Ouai, t'as raison ! Mais d'abord, j'vais aller lui péter la gueule ! dit-il avec une grand sourire en se levant.

\- Euh… on va plutôt rejoindre Shikamaru et Temari, proposai-je en lui tirant le bras.

C'était la dernière grande fête avant la rentrée, alors tout le monde se lâchait. Naruto avait proposé à tous le monde d'aller plonger dans la piscine, mais n'ayant pas vraiment envie de me retrouver trempé de la tête au pieds, je déclinais l'invitation et allait sur le balcon pour me griller une petite clope.

Et comme par hasard, je vis la fille qui trainait avec mon frère et son meilleur ami venir à mes côtés, une bouteille de bière entre les mains. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ben tiens, le ciel se foutait littéralement de la gueule. Elle ne me remarqua pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête et mon regard croisa le sien noir.

\- J'vais finir par te faire manger tes yeux si tu changes pas ta manière de me regarder.

Et sans réellement le faire exprès, je souris. Ca, c'était surement la rencontre la plus originale que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Bonsoir, dis-je finalement d'une voix qui se voulait anodine.

Je la vis rouler des yeux, reporter son attention sur un point invisible devant elle et boire une gorgée. Avant même que je ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, je vis Sasori se jeter sur elle pour l'enlacer.

\- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Rah ! s'énerva-t-elle. Pousse toi boulet !

Il se redressa et arrêta de bouger un instant.

\- Euh… je crois que…

Il ne put termina sa phrase qu'il se laissa tomber à genoux et vomis dans le buisson à côté de lui.

\- Oh… berk… grimaça-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever. Va falloir arrêter de boire comme un gamin de quinze ans, Sasori. Allez, c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

Elle passa son bras sur son épaule, et tenta de l'aider à marcher, mais le poids du roux l'emportait, et elle serait tombée si je n'étais pas venue de l'autre côté pour attraper le bras de Sasori et le rééquilibrer.

\- Attends, j'vais t'aider.

\- Pas la peine, répliqua-t-elle en poussant le roux à avancer de sorte à ce qu'il se dégage de mon emprise.

Elle sorti rapidement de la villa et après deux secondes d'hésitation, je la rattrapai après avoir jeté ma cigarette par terre. Je n'allais quand même pas la laisser rentrer avec un type bourré, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ?

\- Allez, de tout façon, je veux rentrer aussi, alors laisse moi t'aider, insistai-je en passant le bras libre de Sasori sur mon épaule, la soulageant de la plus part de son poids.

Elle ne répondit rien, et je pris ça pour un oui.

\- J'm'appelle Sasuke, l'informai-je avec un petit sourire pour faire la causette.

\- Je sais qui tu es, mini Uchiha.

Ah, c'est vrai qu'elle connaissait mon frère. Même si je n'appréciais pas particulièrement le surnom qu'elle m'avait attribué, je ne perdis pas mon sourire satisfait. Elle avait accepté que je l'aide à accompagner Sasori, c'était déjà une victoire en soit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Elle m'intriguait.

\- Sakura, j'suis content que tu te sois amusé ce soir, dit soudainement le roux. Les parents auraient été fières de toi.

Les parents ? Comment ça les parents ? Et là, j'eus un déclique.

\- T'es la sœur de Sasori ?! m'exclamai-je.

\- Bah oui.

Bon dieu ce que je pouvais être con ! Un petit rire s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber, dis-je amusé.

Mais je perdis vite mon sourire lorsque je me rappelai que les parents de Sasori étaient morts il y a quelques mois. Il serait sans doute déplacé d'en parler, c'était assez récent, après tout. Alors je dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

\- Tu sors avec mon frère ?

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle ne me regardant indigné. T'es fou ! On est juste amis ! J'dirais même qu'Itachi se prend pour mon grand frère. Comme si celui là me suffisait pas déjà, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Sasori qui semblait plus intéressé par les lumières des lampadaires que par notre conversation.

Intéressant, ça. Je me demandais pourquoi mon frère s'était donné pour mission de s'occuper d'elle. D'habitude, quand il décidait de passer du temps avec une fille, c'était juste pour la mettre dans son lit. Il n'y avait jamais seulement de l'amitié avec lui.

\- T'es au lycée ?

\- Ouai, en dernière année, répondit-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Super… souffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ce soupire ? T'aime pas les lycéens ?

Elle me lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire « c'est toi que j'aime pas ». Je voyais bien que je l'énervais, et ça m'amusait un petit peu.

\- Ouai, j'aime pas les lycéens, répondit-elle finalement alors que nous arrivâmes devant leur appart.

Elle l'ouvrit et nous entrâmes. Arrivés dans la chambre de son frère, nous le laissâmes tomber sur son lit et il ferma directement les yeux. Elle déplia la couverture qu'elle posa doucement sur lui et sorti de la chambre suivis de moi.

\- Au fait, t'es un pote à mon frère ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour lui alors ?

\- J'fais pas ça pour lui, mais pour toi.

\- On n'est pas pote non plus, déclara-t-elle en fermant la porte de la chambre.

\- Oui, mais j'allais pas laisser une jolie demoiselle en détresse, dis-je finalement avec un sourire en coin.

Elle me regarda un moment, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit pour m'inviter à m'en aller.

\- Bon, ben, bonne soirée.

Un peu étonné, je fis quelques pas mais m'arrêtai avant de franchir le seuil de la porte.

\- D'habitude, c'est pas cette réaction qu'ont les filles quand je fais ce sourire.

Elle lâcha un petit rire ironique.

\- Je t'aurais bien dis que j'suis pas comme toutes les filles, mais c'est ce que disent toutes les filles.

Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus.

\- Au revoir Sakura Haruno, dis-je en sortant finalement de l'appartement.

\- Au revoir mini Uchiha.

Elle détourna un moment les yeux pour les reposer sur moi.

\- Et merci, ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

C'était sans doute la seule chose sincère qu'elle m'ait dit cette soirée.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis sur ce premier chapitre, à bientôt!


End file.
